Because of You
by destinoscelgo
Summary: Elena doesn't understand why she is feeling the way she does when she reads Elijah's letter. She is determined to find him, and he tells her something that changes everything.
1. Remembrance

_Because of You_

_Authors Note-  
Because of you is my very first fan-fiction that started out as a one shot in my head…but once the pen hit paper (I'm old school) my mind went crazy. This chapter isn't going to be too long. I hope to have longer chapters from here on out though._

_*This is partially AU, starting at the moment right when Elena reads Elijah's note that he left her. *_

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I have no ownership over the Vampire Diaries or the characters._

_Enjoy!_

_Characters: Elijah, Elena_

* * *

_Chapter One~ Remembrance _

"Because a song can take you back instantly to a moment, or a place, or even a person. no matter what else has changed in you or the world, that one song stays the same, just like that moment."  
― Sarah Dessen

I opened the envelope to pull out a letter, the corner slightly dampened.

Tears?

From whom?

I read the letter once, quickly to myself, and then again, his voice reading it to me in my mind as I sat down.

_Elena,_

_Today, I did something I abhor to protect the one thing I value most, my family. If anyone can understand it, it's you. Your compassion is a gift Elena. Carry it with you, as I will carry my regret._

_Always and forever,_

_Elijah_

Always and forever…

The words played in my mind, played in my heart like a chorus of angels bringing me to heaven.

I held his letter close to my heart, the realization of today's events breaking it in two.

I remembered the night we first met even now.

I remembered him coming so close, my heart beating frantically as he toyed with my emotions.

He wanted me to fear him, and I did.

It never occurred to me it could be more than that?

I remembered him leaning in to kiss me, adrenaline pumping through my veins screaming to push this perfect predator away.

My heart said no.

I had brought myself closer to him, my face distorted with fear.

Yet I didn't cry.

I remembered the way he cradled my head as he took in my humane scent.

He didn't have to do that, no other cold blooded killer would.

How could I have been so stupid?

You don't say "always and forever" if you don't mean it.

Elijah never said things he didn't mean.

He never messed up his words. He never so much as stumbled over them.

Everything he has ever said to me has had a meaning.

That's how I knew I wouldn't survive the sacrifice.

"_Because I didn't want you to be taken."_

I remembered, he placed himself in the same window seat as I was sitting now. I closed my eyes not wanting to forget that night.

"_Let's just say my goal is not to break the curse"_

He just wanted to kill his brother. Breaking the curse was the easiest way to do so, it just wasn't his goal.

That smug look on his face as he told me not to try and get myself killed, even then I was too naïve to see. We had been dancing all along, always…and forever.

I grabbed my coat and my keys, ready to find him.

_He never says what he doesn't mean._


	2. Damages

_Authors Note-  
Because of You is my very first fan-fiction that started out as a one shot in my head…but once the pen hit paper (I'm old school) my mind went crazy. _

_*This is partially AU, starting at the moment right when Elena reads Elijah's note that he left her. *_

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I have no ownership over the Vampire Diaries or the characters._

_Enjoy and please review!_

_Characters: Elijah, Elena_

* * *

_**"I suppose that's a common conceit, that you've already been so damaged that damage itself in its totality makes you safe."**_  
_**― Lionel Shriver, We Need to Talk About Kevin**_

* * *

_Chapter Two ~Damages~_

Grabbing my things?

That was the easy part.

Getting out the door?

Would have been a lot simpler if I had vampire strength and speed, since when I opened the door, Damon stood before me.

"Whatcha doing Elena?"

His eyes were always so…accusing.

"What do you want Damon?"

I purposely avoiding the question.

"I was making sure you were all right. Where's Alaric?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I attempted to push past him, but he didn't budge.

Grabbing me by the shoulder, he pushed me back inside.

_When will I be able to make my __own__ decisions?_ I thought angrily, even though my heart ached when I recalled how the last decision I made linked all of the Original vampires, risking the only man, who actually allowed me to spread my wings, risking his life.

_I had no choice_ I argued with myself _I could have told him the truth…but we had to kill Klaus._

"Uh…Elena?"

Right. I forgot Damon was still here.

"Damon, why should I tell you anything? You'll just run off and tell Rebekah." My voice was firm, hiding the angst that I was feeling inside.

I had to find Elijah before he left.

Damon seemed hurt by my words, and even though I did feed bad, I wouldn't show it. He reacted instead by slamming my body hard against the wall, moving dangerously close to my face.

"You know why that happened?" his breath was hot reminding me that he was way too close to me. I tried to back up, but ended up practically climbing the wall.

"Did you forget?"

I shook my head.

"I don't regret it still. Please, let me go!"

The elder Salvatore looked like a wounded puppy as he released me from his grip.

"Elena…"

"No, Damon. You are a child. Yet you wonder why I will never love you!" I spat, my mood now heated, "You have had so many more years than I to grow up, yet you are insolent, irrational and impulsive. I pity you."

I truly hurt Damon. I felt bad of course. I shouldn't have implied he was the issue at the ball, and where as my words rang true, he didn't deserve the harsh intensity of what I had said.

He left in a huff, with any hope at all, maybe he will find the Original sister again and screw his pain away.

Whatever.

* * *

I took a deep breath, gathering my almost shattered composure and leaned against the wall, closing my eyes.

_Your compassion is a gift Elena, Carry it with you."_

Had I already gone against Elijah's one request of me?

_Elijah_

In all the Damon drama, I had almost forgotten where I was going.

I ran out the door and into my car, quickly speeding towards the Mikaelson's manor.

Pulling into their long, horse shoe driveway, I saw no lights on. I couldn't imagine the Originals sleeping, but I didn't have nearly enough of a death wish to go in unannounced. As it turned out, I didn't have to.

"Rebekah!"

She was standing in front of my car, and began to walk towards the passenger door. I considered locking it, but knowing the temperamental female, she would rip the door right off. That was something I could in no way afford to fix.

The blond Original opened the door in a rush, and sat down in the seat next to me. I edged closer to my own door, trying to put as much distance between us as possible (I would be in China by now if I could).

"Do you have a death wish?" she growled at me, her voice hoarse, she had been crying.

_Funny, I was just wondering the same thing_

"Where is Elijah?" I cut straight to the point.

Rebekah laughed.

"He's gone. Finn has turned against us, Kol has fled, and Elijah was not far behind."

For a moment I felt bad for the girl, she seemed so…alone. I guess Klaus didn't make the best of company after all.

"Do you know where he went?" I didn't want to push too hard, I was amazed that she was talking to me right now.

She laughed again, shaking her head.

"I doubt it matters, as long as is he far away from you." She spat the word 'you' as though it were poison to her lips. My heart dropped with what she said. Maybe _Always and Forever_ really meant _Always and Forever, I will avoid you like the plague you death bringer. _I shook the thought out of my head, once again reminding myself, Elijah never said anything he didn't want to say.

"This is all your fault I will have you know. He should have killed you when he first had the chance but no. Dearest Elijah with his virtue and honor blah blah blah" She hung onto the last word for a moment, bringing me to realize something…her and Damon were practically cut from the same cloth. It made me wonder why or how she fell for Stefan instead of the elder brother.

I eyed Rebekah carefully as she stepped out of the car turning to me one last time.

"Leave him be Elena. I will play nice tonight, only because I want him to return to us, but know this. You are destroying our family, so I will not hesitate to destroy yours."

The vampire disappeared into the night, presumably to Damon, who would take her in with open arms I was sure.

_I can't stop. I have one last place to look._

* * *

I drove into the wood, remembering that I had already been there today, earlier when Elijah brought me here. I was hoping to find him sulking for betraying my trust (assuming he cared at all) or maybe saying goodbye to his first settlement in Mystic Falls.

I must have walked a mile in each direction, recalling the stories Elijah told me this morning.

_Below us is a cavern I used to play in as a boy_

I shivered, recalling the earlier events. I may have grown to understand. I may even forgive him since he has forgiven me for doing the same, but it wasn't a pleasant experience that I would like to remember on a daily basis.

Maybe I would talk to him about it more, if I ever found him.

It wasn't much longer until I began to head back to my car. I had come to the harsh realization that Elijah had really gone, and he was not coming back.


	3. Pain

_Authors Note: This is probably one of the very few times Elijah will poke his head in this story…in his point of view at least,. It's a short chapter, mostly meant to be a tie in chapter but I hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I have no ownership over the Vampire Diaries or the characters._

_Enjoy and review!_

_Characters: Elijah, Elena_

_Chapter Three ~Pain~_

The truth is that we can learn to condition our minds, bodies, and emotions to link pain or pleasure to whatever we choose. By changing what we link pain and pleasure to, we will instantly change our behaviors.  
Tony Robbins

Elijah-

I looked down at my cell phone, about to throw the obnoxious buzzing piece of electronic into the water. I had ten missed calls, nine of them from Rebekah, the last one from an unfamiliar number. Rebekah had left me quite a few voicemails, filling up my inbox so whoever the mystery caller was, there were unable to leave a message even if they wanted to.

Most of my sister's messages were angry, but thankfully quick and to the point.

"Elijah, please call me"

"Elijah, where are you? I'm worried."

There were multiples of those, but the last one was unique from the rest. It pulled at my heartstrings.

"Your doppleganger needs you. She came to the house about an hour ago."

I sighed, since when had Elena been my doppleganger? The poor girl was stuck in a war between the two Salvatores, each fighting for her affections, and then there was Nicklaus, wanting her for her own selfish reasons. She was their doppleganger long before she would ever be mine.

I tossed my phone off the Throgs Neck Bridge, taking in the New York City smells. Shaking Elena from my thoughts I carried on, knowing that in time she would forget me leaving me the honor of holding onto the pain of what I had done _always and forever._

Elena-

I remained in the forest, sitting against the rocks with my eyes closed.

How had he affected me so strongly?

When Stefan and I ended our relationship, I was sad, even lonely.

Elijah and I were never anything except allies in battle who stabbed each other in the back.

This was new; this was something I had never felt before.

I toyed with the thought of asking Bonnie to do a locator spell, but she was still upset with me about her mother (not that I blame her).

I considered asking the Salvatores to help me, even Caroline, but I didn't want them to know I was hurting.

I wasn't hiding it because I wanted to dull the pain; I only wished to be strong.

It was just Elijah after all. There was never anything between us, so they would never understand.

I could barely understand. After all, if there was nothing between us, why did I feel so empty inside?


	4. Truth

_I hope you guys are enjoying this, I'm updating this a lot but this will be my last chapter for the day, maybe tomorrow I will get more done. _

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I have no ownership over the Vampire Diaries or the characters._

_Enjoy and please review!_

_Characters: Elijah, Elena_

"_The truth. It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should be treated with caution."  
― J.K. Rowling_

* * *

_Chapter Four ~Truth~_

One month later-

Each night I wondered about him. They were only casual thoughts, but thoughts nonetheless. I would think of our alliance, our negotiations, how did all of that turn into this?

How did all of this get so far out of control?

Then I remembered how he made me feel unstoppable, not weak and helpless as the others did. Elijah had helped me get my life back to how I wanted it.

Elijah was the one who set me up.

Elijah was the one who was making me fall.

Each day was the same after that.

Wake up.

Go to school.

Go to the Salvatores.

Klaus had been in hiding since Elijah left, most likely in fear of his mother, but unfortunately I could not shake Rebekah off of me.

"She is only sticking so close by to hear any news about Elijah" Caroline reasoned. She had no idea of my conflicting emotions on the Original matter, but that did not make her blind. With Elijah and her other two brothers gone, all Rebekah had was Klaus.

I had peered over my friend's shoulder; Rebekah was listening intently to our conversation.

"Well he is avoiding me like the plague, so she is going to only be disappointed," I responded coldly, looking in her direction.

_Avoiding me, always…and forever._

I did not want to talk about Elijah anymore, so I changed the subject to our friends. I had no reason to talk about him, I never had a reason to worry, or be upset.

Elijah was never tied to my side. We hardly knew each other.

I was not his ward. He was not required to talk to me. I was means to an end.

I found that to be a lie soon enough.

* * *

I sat on the sofa at the Salvatores house, deep into my essay. Stefan and Damon were used to my constant silent presence. Since Klaus has been lying low, I no longer had to be in one hundred percent defensive mode. So they weren't attached to my side. It was a nice comforting feeling.

I assumed that Damon figured that is where I would be when he decided to search my bedroom.

I looked up from my essay to the sound of the front door practically being torn off it's hinges.

_Damon. Just what I need._

I closed my books, prepared for a fight to break out between the two brothers. I had not done anything to my knowledge.

I wasn't expecting to have Elijah's letter shoved in my face.

"So when were you planning on telling us about your steamy love affair with our favorite backstabbing Original?"

"What are you talking about?" I cried out, reaching down to the floor where the paper fell.

_Elijah's letter!_

I carefully picked up the only piece of Elijah I had left off of the floor, my heart trembling.

"Damon! What were you doing in my room?"

"I asked you first!" he yelled, childish as always. I guess it was stupid of me to think he would ever change.

By then, Stefan descended the stairs, hearing our argument.

"Brother- Elena has been sleeping with the enemy!" Damon, always jumping to irrational and false conclusions, pointed a judgmental finger in my direction.

The irony was astounding.

"Elena…you told us that Elijah left." At least Stefan was calm. Not that he had any right either to be angry with me.

I nodded, fighting back tears. Bonnie wasn't speaking to me, I could never talk to Caroline about this and the Salvatores thought I was lying to them.

I was alone once again.

"He did leave. I haven't heard from him since this letter."

Stefan took the letter carefully, trying not to rip it.

"Always and _forever_." Damon pointed a finger on the parchment. I cringed. Nobody but I should be touching the letter. It was personal.

"Elena, always and forever? That is an eternity for a vampire."

"Even more so for an Original" Stefan jumped in. "Elijah being so careful with his words, he would never say this unless he meant it."

The words, even stronger coming from Stefan, ignited the feelings I had been hiding for the past few weeks.

"You have got to be kidding!" Damon was angry, not that he could ever contain his emotions for my sake "He is just playing mind games with you so you will feel bad and we won't try and kill him. Elena honey, you have got to be delusional if you think he has any feelings for you. Or am I the only one that remembers our last encounter with him?

I shook my head angrily, ready to scream.

Maybe I did have feelings for Elijah.

Maybe I was just too busy being stuck in the middle of the Stefan and Damon drama that I hadn't seen was really was perfect for me, until ironically both brothers shoved it right In my face.

"Please Damon, do fill me with your wisdom." I lashed out, all of my emotions shooting from me at once. I was losing control. All of the stress, the past 3 years I have known them. It all came out now. The only time I ever felt a sense of clarity, was when Elijah was standing by my side.

How is it I am only seeing this now?

That's when it really hurt.

"Please Damon. Please do tell me that the pain I am feeling is not real. Please tell me how much better I am than all of this. PLEASE Damon, tell me how delusional I am, just so that I can go and forget it all! That will make everything that much better right?"

I grabbed the letter from Stefan and stormed out of the front door of the manor. My emotions that had been festering inside, were now at their boiling point.

It was all too much for me to handle right now.

* * *

Please review! Tell me what you think so far =)


	5. Dealing

_I didn't expect to enjoy writing this as much as I do, so I am speeding through the chapters like they are going out of style today, I hope that doesn't say anything about the quality. Anyway. Hopefully this chapter keeps you guys occupied until I can post the next one (which will probably be tonight at the rate I'm going.)_

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I have no ownership over the Vampire Diaries or the characters._

_Enjoy and please review!_

_Characters: Elijah, Elena_

* * *

A lot of life is dealing with your curse, dealing with the cards you were given that aren't so nice. Does it make you into a monster, or can you temper it in some way, or accept it and go in some other direction?  
Wes Craven

* * *

_Chapter Five ~Dealing~_

After I had announced my pain to the brothers, I became an open, sorrow filled wound. It was as though one year's worth of love for a man hit me all at once and was just as quickly torn away.

It took time, and thankfully I had Caroline to unknowing help me out.

Bonnie was still unsure of how to be around me, so I have her the space she deserved, but Caroline kept me in the loop, distracting me from my own problems.

Elijah was gone for close to two months before the sorrow finally came to an end. My feelings changing, like the seasons leaving me in winter's cold.

I used to cry each night when I came home always expecting another letter to be on my bed. I vowed with the New Year, the sky would weep instead of me. It was a promise to myself I had hoped to keep.

I managed to convince myself that I was living a dream. Elijah had no feelings for me, and he never did. I was means to an end.

It was okay though, it was all that kept me from breaking apart.

* * *

The Salvatores took different sides of my issue, Damon cutting me off, while Stefan stayed close "protecting" me. That is, until Klaus decided to resurface.

I woke up to the sound of a knock on the Salvatore's door. Realizing I had passed out on their couch while doing homework, I grumbled going to the door In my clothes from yesterday.

"Hello love!" Is what I opened the front door to. Checking my cell phone, I saw it was very early. I stepped back, he moved past me.

"Sure come in Klaus" I sneered "It's always nice to see you at seven am."

Klaus smiled at me, making himself comfortable by laying on the couch and putting his feet up.

_They couldn't be more different. _My mind naturally went to Elijah, who would have asked to come inside, and stood until I instructed him to sit down. I hadn't seen this brother in quite some time, which made it that much easier to move off of his elder.

"What do you want? More blood?" I tolled up my sleeve showing the vein.

Klaus shook his head pointing a finger in the air.

"You see Elena, you're just the girl I came to see. Figured you would be here since you weren't home."

"Lucky me" I grumbled, fixing my sleeve and crossing my arms. It was too early for this.

"See…I have a moral issue here. You being the moral compass of our gang…you are just the girl I need!"

_Our gang? When were we a gang, and when was he ever invited into it?_ I rolled my eyes, thinking that now would be a good time for Stefan or even Damon to walk through the door.

"Okay…" I was uneasy, Klaus being here could not mean good news.

"Well you see, I have a …family issue that needs my attention…our attention if you would."

I backed myself against the wall as the hybrid Original stood and approached me lazily.

"I don't want to be involved in your family drama Klaus. I just want to live my life."

I had to be firm.

"Ah…but that is not entirely true is it?" Klaus put his hand on the wall blocking me in. "You see love, Rebekah told me about your visit, looking for my dearest Elijah. Your buddy Damon, who cannot keep his mouth shut told my sister of the pain you are feeling. Is this true?"

At this point, his nose was touching mine, making me even more uncomfortable.

I wanted to cry out, but I couldn't.

"No Klaus" I growled.

"So…Always and forever…that means nothing to you?"

I choked back a tear.

_It means the world to me, too bad he wasn't here so he could know that for himself._

"What is your point Klaus? I cannot help you."

Now he laughed.

"I always found it cute you know, when Elijah fell for a doppelganger. He may seem so mysterious, but he is so very predictable."

"I'm still waiting for your point Klaus. It's too early for this."

"I don't see how you could be so blind to my request Elena. You are a bright girl, making a deal with the devil in the first place for starters. What I want is simple. Bring my brother home."

My heart fell, torn in two different directions. A part of me wanted to help, seeing Elijah could confirm or desiccate my feelings, but I was wary of Klaus' intentions.

"What do you care of your brother's whereabouts? You daggered him last I remember" I asked as innocently as I could.

"I seem to recall you doing the same, yet he had forgiven you by not ripping your heart out. Even trying to save your life. Am I wrong? By your tone and actions, it sounds as if he is forgiven by you for locking you in the tunnels with my sister." He smiled maliciously, "Who are you to tell me I am any different with my forgiveness. He is family after all. Not a pawn such as you. It will do you good to remember that Elena."

Klaus backed away from me, turning towards the front door.

"For the record Elena, all I want is my family together. We are much stronger that way."

He approached the door, ready to leave, but he still couldn't keep quiet.

"Oh also, I do not condone this...for very obvious reasons, but always and forever? It means much more to a vampire, let alone Elijah, than you would think. Keep that in mind."


	6. Dream

_Finally! An Elijah and Elena scene! Sorry you had to read quite a few chapters to get here, but here it is. There will be more later on…don't worry, the story is just building ;)_

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the characters/rights to Vampire Diaries._

_Enjoy and please review! =)  
_

* * *

"A dream you dream alone is only a dream. A dream you dream together is reality."  
― John Lennon

* * *

Chapter Six ~Dream~

That night, I fell asleep in my own bed, drifting into a dreamland that lately has remained empty.

* * *

_ I walked down a garden path, taking in the scents of the flowers surrounding me, the sun burning bright. I came to a clearing, where a weeping willow tree hung it's branches over a stone bench._

_ Taking a seat, I listened to the birds chirp happily. They got to fly around without a care in the world._

"_I had a brief moment in my life where I could do that." I said aloud to myself, remembering the days Elijah treated me as a human being, not a toy being fought over._

"_Elena"_

_I turned to see him, sitting in the shadows._

"_Elijah"_

_On the inside I was elated, but I stayed stone-faced. This was a dream. I would not allow him to torment me here._

"_Elena"_

_He was closer now. I could smell his cologne. _

_Has he always smelled so wonderful? I shook my head, still in denial. _

"_Do you mind if I join you?"_

_His voice was casual and smooth. I would replay it in my head over and over again, analyzing his words to find a mistake, anything that could tell me that 'Always and forever' truly meant nothing._

_ I nodded, still lost in my thoughts and moved over so he could sit next to me. I looked down at myself, seeing my white sundress. It reminded me, this was a dream in reality we were in the winter months. _

_We sat together in silence, watching the sun set. I was relishing in being in Elijah's presence. My words may only ruin it._

"_I hope you can forgive me Elena." He whispered._

_I looked up at him._

"_Forgive you? You are not real." I spoke sternly, trying to convince myself._

"_Elena…"_

"_I wish everyone would stop doing that." I cut him off. Manners be damned._

_He looked to me, confused._

"_Talking to me like I am a child. I don't need sympathy. I don't need everyone worrying about me. It happens to be a lot to take in."_

"_What is?"_

"_Everything I guess. When you…or not you left, I realized how torn my life really is. I am sick of being a toy to everyone's hopes and dreams. Stefan and Damon see me as Katherine, they just won't admit it yet, Klaus sees me as a blood donor for his hybrid army, even you Elijah. You used me to further advance on your goals." He winced at my words. "I mean, you are the only one strong enough to admit it though. I admire that about you." I said finally. _

_My feelings were officially spoken true, but only the dream Elijah heard them. He smiled slightly, and grasped my hand carefully, he was unsure of how I would react._

"_The Salvatores may see you as Katerina, this is true. "he began, my heart was racing, "but know this…I have known all three of the doppelgangers Elena, but in this entire world, in all of the times, there is only one you." I gasped, locking my eyes with his._

"_Elijah…"_

_It was the simplest, yet one of the sweetest things that anyone has ever said to me._

"_Elena, you need to promise me one thing, and one thing only." I looked down, his hand was still in mind, making it impossible to deny his wants or needs._

_I nodded, hoping he would continue._

"_You need to be careful. Klaus was lying low for a reason. He is planning something."_

_He sounded so sure, so positive of his brother's intentions, but I couldn't help but wonder what more the hybrid could need?_

"_I wish I could tell you this for real Elijah, but you should know, Klaus wants me to find you."_

_The Original's dark eyes may have darkened more._

"_What did he say?"_

"_He wants his family back together and he wants to use me to bring you home." Yet one more way I could be used this week._

_Elijah nodded and smiled deviously._

"_Be careful Elena, please. My heart would tear to pieces if something bad were to happen to you, let alone at my brothers hand."_

_I nodded, and he continued._

"_Just keep in the back of your mind, and heart, a lot may happen, but it is not all what it may seem." I eyes him suspiciously, I didn't bother to pretend I understood, but it seemed as though the elder Original vampire had a plan brewing in the back of his mind._

* * *

_ Together we watched the sun set, and soon we looked at the moon, which seemed close enough to touch with my hand. My dream scene was so beautiful, so comforting to be back next to Elijah, where silence was okay. I felt a pain in my chest, the emptiness from what he had taken from me with him and I began to cry; this time into his chest rather than my pillow._

_ Elijah ran his fingers through my hair, his arm around me, comforting me._

"_I-I miss you Elijah." I choked out "It took you leaving for me to figure it out, but for the first time it wasn't a forced emotion. I need you by my side."_

_I felt Elijah's body stiffen around me, causing me to break away from him._

"_I'm sorry I should be saying these things to the real Elijah. It was cowardly for me to tell you."_

_His features softened as he wiped a tear from my cheek, tracing my jawline with his large, powerful hands._

"_I'm sorry. Again. It's so sad really. Only my luck."_

_He smiled fondly and pulled me back into his embrace._

"_Elena…you should know. I have been hurting too. I didn't think it was possible, but my love grew when I couldn't see you. My heart ached when I knew my voice couldn't reach you. I am here now because I found it was not possible for me to go back to the times when I had not known you."_

_Not only could I hear the sincerity in his voice, but I could feel it as well._

_This time it was Elijah who broke our embrace._

_I looked him in the eyes, filled with sorrow and regret. Regret for what he had done to me. Was I the woman that he truly loved?_

"_Elijah….is it…"_

_I never got to finish my sentence, asking if it was really him. _

_Our lips locked, and when I may have protested, I could not. Dream or not, it all made sense. I needed him. He needed me._

* * *

I awoke with a start, checking my surroundings. I was back in my bed, but on my night stand, there was a piece of paper. My heart jumped when I saw it was the same parchment as Elijah's last letter to me. I opened it as carefully as the last taking a deep breath.

_Elena_

_We will see each other again soon. You have my word._

_Always and Forever_

_Elijah_

* * *

_I hope I did an okay job with this chapter, it was really nerve wracking!  
_

_Don't forget to review I'll be updating more with the next two days or so =)  
_


	7. Reality

_I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews =) I'm glad I didn't completely butcher the last chapter!_

_This one is another tie in. It will get interesting soon enough I hope!_

_Thanks for reading! Enjoy and please continue to review!_

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the characters/rights to Vampire Diaries._

"_**It's funny how humans can wrap their mind around things and fit them into their version of reality."  
― Rick Riordan, **__**The Lightning Thief**_

_Chapter Seven ~Reality~_

I put Elijah's letter in a drawer, next to the first one, still debating on what to believe.

_It's not all what it seems, _he had told me…well...dream Elijah told me, or maybe real Elijah. I still hadn't decided, even after the note.

Why do I always do this to myself?

I had a goal, it was the only way to find out for sure.

I decided to skip the shower, I had to hurry and check the weather. For once, Mystic Falls was due to get snow. I chose an appropriate outfit, got dressed and ran to my car.

I had a lot to do today.

I arrived at the Salvatore house, hoping that Damon wasn't home. Knocking on the door lightly (since there was no need to bang thanks to their vampire hearing) I waited impatiently tapping my foot. I stopped tapping for a moment to hear a stumbling down the main staircase.

Lazy steps, probably Damon's after too much drinking the night before.

Wonderful.

"Why hello Miss Elena" the elder Salvatore cooed when he opened the door. He poked his head outside before inviting me inside.

"What? No brooding Original lover?"

"No Damon, for the hundredth time. Elijah has disappeared and there is nothing going on between us. There never was."

For a moment I thought I heard Elijah's cool voice in the back of my mind

_Well that hurts_

Had I even spoken the truth? Maybe I would find out soon enough.

"Mmm" Damon nodded closing the door. He slithered past me but stopped abruptly. I could feel his nose near my shoulder.

He was _smelling_ me.

_Creepy much?_

"You little minx!" he laughed causing me to turn around and glare at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You smell like cologne, and vampire." He smelled my neck again, giving me the chills.

There used to be a time when I could be comfortable around him, what happened to that?

_Elijah._ I assumed _and now he is jealous, isn't that cute?_

"Considering I didn't see any vampires last night, except…Klaus during the day" Instantly I regretted dropping the hybrid's name.

"Klaus?" he looked angry. "Where?"

"Here" I stated matter of fact "He paid me a visit while you were out early yesterday morning."

Damon's face twisted in irritation.

"He was here!" Why didn't you call?"

I wasn't going to dignify that with an answer

"He wants me to help him find Elijah" I told him instead.

_But Elijah doesn't trust him._

"So…I'm guessing you found him, since you now have his scent all over you."

That's when it really hit me.

_Elijah really was there, in my room._

This entire morning, I considered it all to be a fluke. Someone was just messing with me. I had been in denial, until now.

My convictions even more powerful than before, I had to ask Stefan.

After all, I couldn't trust Damon.

Stefan came downstairs while Damon went out, probably to the Grill to drink some more. I could still smell the alcohol from the night before. If he wasn't a vampire, he probably wouldn't have a liver anymore.

"Elena, are you alright?" he sounded genuinely concerned

I nodded.

"I just wanted to ask you…can vampires travel in dreams?"

Stefan seemed confused, but responded quickly.

"It's a common trick among older vampires. Katherine used to play those games often" he recalled those memories like they left a bad taste in his mouth. "Why do you ask?"

"I would rather not get into it." I responded coolly.

There was no need to worry him. I hoped not at least.

"Would said vampire have to be close by in order to do that?"

If Elijah had really been in my room, I wanted to know. Me smelling like him wasn't enough to convince me, since Damon could just as easily been messing with my head to get a reaction.

Stefan only shrugged.

"Most likely, but I am sure if Elijah wanted to pay you a visit your dreams, he could do so from across the country if he wished. If he was in your room, it was because he wanted to be."

I heard a scent of double meaning with the term 'he could do so from across the country' there, which made me think. Maybe I was imagining him?

Stefan's tone was cautious. He was worried about me I would tell.

"You can smell him too?" I asked, embarrassed. It was almost like I had done something wrong.

"Klaus wants me to bring him back." I told him curtly. The thought of helping the hybrid left a bad taste in my mouth.

"Why? Elijah was never much help to his cause. What good would it do for him to return?"

Now it was my turn to shrug. Klaus could be tricky when he wanted to be.

"Not too sure, but Damon has been telling Rebekah things about my alleged relationship with him."

I saw a hint of irritation flicker in Stefan's eyes. He didn't like Damon hanging around the Original sister as much as I did.

"Just be careful Elena. If you want…you can use our shower so you don't go to Klaus smelling of his brother." He gave me a half smile.

There were times when I missed that smile, but those times have long since passed.

I was going to ask how he knew I was going to Klaus, but it was pointless. If anyone knew how self-destructive I was, it was Stefan.


	8. Lies

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I have no ownership over the Vampire Diaries or the characters._

_Enjoy and please review!_

* * *

"Don't cry, I'm sorry to have deceived you so much, but that's how life is."  
― Vladimir Nabokov, Lolita

* * *

Chapter Eight ~Lies~

I left the Salvatore's after taking a hot shower, and headed to the Mikaelson's manor.

I wanted Elijah back.

I needed him.

_It's not always as it seems_

What does it all mean?

I had to find out, and in order to do so, I may have to brave Klaus' insanity.

I reached the mansion with a heavy heart.

_I hope I am doing the right thing_

*knock*knock*

I waited a few moments. I hadn't called first, but Klaus didn't deserve the common courtesy, but I was sure him or Rebekah would be home.

The door creaked open, an unhappy Rebekah on the other side.

_Guess Damon didn't come by after all. _I thought happily_ ._

"Oh wonderful." She scoffed, "Just one more way to make my day better."

"Where is Klaus?"

The Original sister laughed.

"What? Done with one of my brothers so now you want the company of the last one?" Anything else you want to take from me?"

I laughed on the inside. Was Rebekah really this petty?

I had opened my mouth to speak, but I was soon cut off.

"Now now sister, Elena is here to help me with a little project. Isn't that right love?"

Klaus must take great joy in knowing I was here willingly.

I nodded, glaring at Rebekah as I walked by. She wanted nothing more than to kill me, but she would never disobey Klaus, as long as I didn't antagonize her first at least.

"So glad you decided to help me out Elena. You see, I have found out where my dearest brother is, but we are going to call him first." Klaus opened the door to his office, which, just like everything about the hybrid was over done. I laughed at the thought, wondering what Elijah's looked like. I figured it would look more like a library, much more to my taste.

I pulled myself a chair and sat down, warily eyeing Klaus.

Elijah didn't trust his intentions, so I wouldn't either.

_Not everything is as it seems _he told me. I had to keep that in mind.

Klaus sat at the large oak desk and placed his phone on top of a stack of papers, open.

"Do you have his number?" I asked nervously.

I wasn't sure if I was ready to talk to Elijah, since now I know 'dream' him was actually him.

_In this entire world, in all the times, there is only one you_

He really said that to me. I had been telling myself it was only a perfect dream driven from the stress of these past events.

That also meant that his concerns were true.

_I shouldn't have come here._

I heard the phone ring, Klaus was calling Elijah, and he had it on speaking causing my heart to drop. It rang several times before someone picked up.

"How did you get this number?"

_Elijah_

I wanted to jump up and announce my presence then and there. I wanted to apologize for making a food out of myself in my dream, but Klaus stopped me, putting his finger to his lips. He shook his head as if to say _not yet._

I slumped down into my chair, mostly happy to just hear Elijah's voice for real.

"I have friends brother, you of all people should know this by now."

There was silence on his end.

"Anyway, Elijah, you should know, your doppelganger has been having some…problems, one might say, coping with your disappearance. She wants to talk to you. " Klaus sounded so sure of himself, his confidence beaming on his face, but even he didn't expect what came out of Elijah's mouth next.

"I don't think that is such a good idea brother. You see…if I so much as get a hint of her scent, I will enjoy nothing more than to rip her throat out. All while you watch here dearest little brother."

_What?_

"Excuse me?" For the first time since I have known him, Klaus had no confidence. He seemed frightened, clearly believing Elijah's words.

I was afraid to admit it, but I did as well.

Klaus quickly regained his ground, struggling for the upper hand in this unexpected battle.

"If that is the truth, why would you leave her that letter before you left? Hm? Always and forever is what I believe you signed it."

_What of your visit to my dream? To my bedroom? We kissed….didn't we?_

I wanted to ask, but decided not to show this weakness. I also didn't want Klaus knowing Elijah, real or not, had been in my dream.

I was hurt, it felt as if my heart may have been tearing in two. This was the second time now, how much more could I handle?

"I left her no letter. She was simply a tool to further advance my goals, and even now she is. She is my tool against you." His response was cold, there was no smile in his voice as there had been in my dream.

This was really happening. I was a tool once again.

_Always and Forever._

"Isn't it funny, Klaus, she is your greatest weakness? Once I kill the doppelganger you will no longer be able to create your hybrids. You will have nothing.

_Is this really happening? _I had to ask myself again, still in denial.

I sat there in cold dead silence while my mind was racing. I remembered the look of pain he gave me when he betrayed me. I was unable to see his face now. At least then I knew he pitied the situation he put me in. Now I wasn't so sure.

"Elena?"

Now he was addressing me, while Klaus looked on in panic (bringing a certain joy to my heart, that was soon squashed when I remembered why he was panicking. We were both betrayed.) he was planning a way to get me away as we speak.

"What?" I shot at the phone, my hands trembling.

"Keep in mind what I have said."

-click-

That was it. Elijah wanted me dead just so he could get revenge against Klaus. He toyed with my emotions. He made me want to find him.

I went home, Klaus promising to keep him away (he truly believed his brothers threats) until we could figure something out (was it strange that we were working together?).

I ran into my shower to cry this time, playing all of today's events in my mind.

_Keep in mind what I've said _he told me.

Maybe nothing being what it seemed, was really about this moment?

Was Elijah sending me a message?

I dried my hair and crawled into bed, even though it was still early.

I couldn't help but hope that maybe Elijah would visit me in my dream again.

* * *

_So readers…what do you think will happen? What do YOU think is "not what it seems"? =D  
_


	9. Options

_Thank you for all of those who are taking the time to review/read and favorite my story =) I know it's a bit more depressing that necessary, but it will get better! Just don't go hating on Elijah jussssst yet ;)_

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Vampire Diaries, or their characters._

* * *

_**Even now, we make no apologies for the choice we made. The sacrifices we made were selfless. The options we offered were patriotic while the paths we chose were well thought out.**_

_**Ibrahim Babangida**_

* * *

Chapter Nine ~Options~

_I woke up to grey skies above me. I turned my head over, to realize I was lying in the cool grass, lightly covered in morning dew. I could hear a rustling nearby, bringing me to my feet._

_I was in a cemetery._

_Cautiously, I made my way to a patch of headstones. Circling around the largest one, I saw a man crouched over, whispering quietly to himself. I was unable to read the name on the headstone, even though I could see it clearly._

"_Elijah"_

_I backed away, unsure if I should fear for my life, or hit him for breaking my heart a second time._

"_You're backing away…" he pointed out the obvious as he stood, also taking an extra step backwards. _

"_Last I heard, you would rip my heart out of my chest if you saw me… not that you haven't done that already." I bit my lip after I said that, wondering if I couldn't keep my thoughts to myself because this was a dream._

_Elijah pursed his lips, looking hurt._

"_I warned you…"_

_I put my hand up to stop him. I wasn't ready to listen just yet._

"_Let's walk."_

_ "First off…what is happening here?" This question carried two different meanings, but right now I needed the answer to only one. I felt like I was being left in the dark, which I would have expected from Damon or Stefan, but never from Elijah. He had always been better than them._

"_I warned you about Klas' less than noble intentions Elena, I apologize for not including you, but I was hoping you would avoid my brother, heeding my warning, rather than seek him out."_

_He seemed almost disappointed. I guess he didn't think my "martyrdom" as Stefan called it, would extend to him as well._

"_I'm sorry. I still wasn't sure if it was you or my imagination playing tricks on me." I quickly explained, now feeling embarrassed._

_Elijah shook his head, a slight chuckle emanating from his chest._

"_So you're telling me that even after leaving the note, giving you my __word__, and after the things I said during the phone call…you still didn't catch on?"_

_Oops._

"_Well…I was a bit concerned. I thought you were using me. I didn't know what to believe…" I looked to the ground in shame._

_Apparently, I didn't think any of this through. I thought Elijah would be upset with me, but he simply smiled, taking my hand in his._

"_Elena…let's sit. I will tell you what is happening."_

_He led me to a clearing, thankfully we were away from the cemetery, and it seemed we were back on the garden path._

_We sat on the same stone bench as the night before, but this time there were only stars to light our way._

"_Okay…so, tell me what's happening?" I said it like a question urging him forward._

_Elijah sighed, preparing to tell the long tale._

"_You see, as you know, Klaus has 'friends'. Witches. " I nodded, this was old news. "These witches have been helping him to find a way to create a hybrid army without the need of your blood."_

_For a moment, I felt relieved. I may actually be able to live my life, but I knew Klaus better than that. There was a catch._

_I nodded for Elijah to continue._

"_Klaus' witches have discovered one way to make it happen. All they need is the doppelganger, and his living siblings. Our Original bloodline makes our blood pure enough to harness the power needed…"_

_I didn't like where this was going_

"_In order for the ritual to happen successfully, he needs your blood, mine and my siblings. He will never need a doppelganger again." Elijah seemed perplexed as he said this, as if wondering telling me was the best thing._

"_So…We will all die?"_

_He nodded gravely._

"_The ritual will kill us all, without any way to bring us back. Even the Originals like myself. It is the spells sick way of keeping a balance in the world. Bring in all these hybrids, get rid of the original vampires. It will use our life forces to make up for what Klaus is lacking. This will upset the balance of magic greatly, risking to throw the entire supernatural community into chaos, but most importantly, it will kill you as well." His gaze deepened as his hand tightened around mind._

"_So that's why you told Klaus you would kill me…so he will not go looking for you. If you killed me before the ritual, he will lose everything…"_

_It all made sense now._

_In Elijah's own honorable way, he was protecting me by staying far away._

"_Yes, and that is why our only means of communication is through your dreams."_

_The statement made my heart sink. I didn't want this to be us…I selfishly wanted it all._

_ I jumped out of my seat in a rush, breaking our moment._

"_That is not what I want!" My hands balled into fists as Elijah shot up in surprise as well._

"_Elena…what do you want me to do? I am torn between my honor and the love of my life, I was praying for both. Unfortunately I had been denied!" he grabbed my shoulders hard but affectionately. He held me still._

_I could tell he wanted to shake me._

_I just wanted to melt. Did he call me the love of his life?_

"_Turn me."_

_My voice was firm, but my sudden decision stood. I would not only see Elijah in my dreams. No way._

_ I wasn't expecting his reaction._

_Elijah's eyes filled with anger. Of course he wouldn't want this. It was a stupid idea. He wouldn't want to be with me forever._

"_Elena…I-I don't want to lose you."_

"_Did you miss the part where I asked you to turn me? Is my definition different from yours?"_

_He shook his head solemnly._

"_Elena, I have done everything in my power to keep you human. Taking that all away from you would be the last thing I would ever want to do. Are you willing to live with this forever? What is he goes after your family? Do you not recall what happened to Katerina? You do not need to follow her footsteps."_

_He was right._

_Elijah has always done so much to "preserve" my humanity._

_In my own way, I was spitting on his ideals, his hopes for me to live my life to the fullest._

_He would have to get over it. Call me selfish, but now I knew what I wanted._

"_Things are different now Elijah." I held his hands and stepped closer to him. We were hardly inches apart._

"_What if Klaus believes I am legitimately dead? We can protect my family."_

_If Elijah kills me, Klaus may believe it. At least we can hope. _

"_Are you willing to risk it? I want you to remain human Elena. That is what is most important to me. "_

_He was breaking my heart, and the third time was the charm. He may be willing to only visit me in my dreams, as long as it kept me and his family safe, but I wanted so much more._

_Correction; I needed more._

"_Elijah, as long as I stick with you…my humanity will be preserved."_

_I placed my hand gently on his chest. _

"_I have found a new world where my love and dreams can come together. Is it so wrong for me to want to leave this broken world behind?"_

_I closed my eyes, expecting Elijah to throw himself back in anger, but he didn't._

"_Elena…do you wish to leave Mystic Falls?"_

_He spoke quietly, his tone somber. He took his hands away from mine as he waited for my answer._

_Did I have one?_

_Did I want to leave everyone behind?_

_I sighed, pulling his face closer to mine, catching his lips carefully. My bold move surprised him, but he accepted gratefully by placing his hand on my lower back, pulling our bodies closer together._

_His tongue played gently with mine as his mouth caught my gasp._

"_Wait." He separated us, ignoring my protests. "You still haven't answered me. Are you willing to leave everything? That may be the only way to keep Klaus away if I turn you."_

_Hadn't I answered him though? Was that not enough?_

_I nodded slowly._

"_As long as my family and friends are safe, then I will follow you to the ends of the earth. As long as you will have me of course. I want my love for you to be my last. Always, and forever."_

_Elijah smiled, causing my heart to flutter._

"_You know I will love you until the end of time, regardless."_

_For the first time in my whole life, I knew his words were true. It still didn't change my decision, which may have been what he was hoping for._

"_Sleep well Elena. I will see you in due time."_

Elijah kissed me one last time, sending me into darkness as I awoke. This time in my bedroom alone, except for a red rose at the foot of my bed.


	10. Run

_Thank you for all of those reading/reviewing/marking as favorites it brought me to the decision to actually start writing a sequel, which I started today! There are still a couple of chapters left here so don't worry, I will be updating daily!_

* * *

_**Acceptance of one's life has nothing to do with resignation; it does not mean running away from the struggle. On the contrary, it means accepting it as it comes, with all the handicaps of heredity, of suffering, of psychological complexes and injustices.  
**__**Paul Tournier**_

* * *

_Chapter Ten ~Run~_

Since my last "dream visit: with Elijah, I began minor preparations for what was to come. I couldn't tell anyone of course, my friends would do all that they could to stop me.

Elijah never told me when it was going to happen, but it didn't matter. The sense of clarity I got while I was with him, I could have t for eternity now. As long as I knew that, everything would be fine.

Was it wrong to look forward to my death?

This was never what I wanted…Elijah knew, that was why he held back so strongly. Now though, things have changed.

Big time. It wasn't just my life at risk. Elijah was at risk as well.

I put my music on the loudest volume, and danced around my room. This change of pace, the change of…everything, may be just what I needed afterall.

*knock*knock*

I heard the loud banging on my front door, so I shut off my music and hopped downstairs to answer it, Alaric was still out.

I wished that hadn't opened the door.

"Hello love."

Klaus, just what I needed.

"Can I help you Klaus?"

"Yes doll. Do me a favor and pack your bags. I need you to come stay with me for a few days. You have an unwelcome visitor that is on his way. I expect it could get messy"

"What? What do you mean? I am not leaving!" I cried out stepping away from the door.

"Elena…Please don't fight me."

I groaned. If I didn't go with him, there was no telling what would happen.

"Just give me five minutes, maybe ten."

I ran up the stairs and quickly gathered some clothing, my usual necessities and some toiletries. I wasn't sure how long I was packing for, or if I would ever return here…as a human at least.

I grabbed my cell phone, which was fully charged and sent a text to Stefan.

_Klaus took me._

_Find Elijah, don't respond._

I quickly deleted the sent message in case Klaus took my phone and ran downstairs. Klaus was waiting patiently on my front step. This was an odd side of him that I had never seen before. I was alright with keeping it that way. If I hadn't already known about his plans for me, I would think he was being…nice.

* * *

We hopped into his car and drove off, to where I originally thought was going to be his house, but we kept driving past the turn.

"Klaus…where are we going?"

I had expected to be blind folded, but I assume since Klaus believed I wanted to stay alive I wouldn't have anyone rescue me.

His arrogance was as strong as ever.

"Just an old house…not much farther." Was all he said.

We soon pulled up to a small cottage surrounded by others in a cookie cutter neighborhood that was unfamiliar to me.

"Wow… this is so not you Klaus."

I stopped talking as soon as I realized how impressed I had sounded.

He smiled at me as he opened the door,

"That is why this makes the perfect hide out." His eyes sparkled as he allowed me to pass him, "Well. Make yourself at home love. I trust you won't get yourself into trouble will you?"

That overconfidence of his would be his downfall.

I walked down the cottage hallway, admiring the country style designs, and the pictures that hung in old frames. Many of them were drawings of places I assumed Klaus had visited.

_This really is a perfect Klaus hideout._

"Enjoying the tour?" he came up behind me, making me jump.

"I-I'm just looking. Where should I put my things?"

Klaus led me further down the hall and opened a door to a small bedroom, that was empty, with only a bed.

"I don't expect guests" he explained, even though it sounded more like an apology.

_Why is he being so nice to me?_

"Klaus…why does Elijah want me dead?" I asked, hoping he didn't suspect our plotting, and to see his reaction.

"Ah…you see…he knows I need to kill you."

I feigned surprise, taking a step away.

"Oh try not to worry love. I will be returning you home before that."

I tilted my head, unsure.

"You shouldn't worry about that right now." He went to pat my shoulder, but I backed away.

"Don't bother trying to make a deal with my brother either. I will save that story for another time though."

Little did he know, I already had.

There was nothing for me to do. I had to sit and wait for the inevitable ball to drop, and hopefully that ball would be Elijah, so to speak.

I had closed the door behind me to get into some different clothes, when I realized my cell phone was gone. Klaus must have taken it.

_Figures_

I sat on my bed, staring at the blank wall before me. I was become impatient.

Choosing to lay down, I put my hand under my pillow to feel a piece of paper. Quietly opening it, I read;

_Be Safe-_

_Elijah is coming?_

_-B_

_Bonnie!_

My heart soared. My friend hadn't been around much, but hearing from her was a relief. (Reading in her confusion about Elijah was amusing as well)

Knowing that Elijah was on his way made me feel even better.


	11. Change

_A/N: This is it guys! You made it to the end! Chapter Eleven is the final chapter, then I have an epilogue ready for you guys tomorrow! I hope you enjoyed reading this and keep an eye out for the sequel!_

_Please *please* review! I love to read them =)_

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the show Vampire Diaries, or its characters_

* * *

"_**Things change. And friends leave. Life doesn't stop for anybody."  
― Stephen Chbosky, **__**The Perks of Being a Wallflower**_

* * *

_Chapter Eleven ~Change~_

Klaus tried to be hospitable.

He probably figured that was the only reason that I was compliant.

Unless he knew Elijah was coming of course, but he didn't seem to have any knowledge.

"Love, why don't you come out and eat something?" he spoke through my door. It was early morning, the next day and I hadn't heard a word about Elijah. He also had not visited me in my dreams, which made my sleep lonesome.

I went into the kitchen to see a young woman pouring orange juice into a glass. There was a certain elegance about her, but she dressed ruggedly in a pair of old ripped jeans and a black t-shirt with her blonde hair in a messy ponytail. Her demeanor screamed vampire, but something was off.

_Hybrid_ I realized.

"Oh it's all right Elena. This is Tara. She won't bother you."

Tara smiled at me, gesturing me to sit in the seat across from Klaus. They both must have noticed my wariness, since Tara took her leave as soon as I sat down.

"So love, it sure is beautiful out."

_Seriously? The weather?_

"Mhm…"

"I know you are not happy with your inevitable demise, but let us try and make this vacation rather enjoyable all right?" His tone was light, but equally sarcastic.

"You think that because I am here willingly, that makes this a vacation?" I snapped, "I'm here because I don't want to die!"

I took a sip of my orange juice, hoping that he didn't catch me in my blatant lie.

"What can I say? I can be a deceitful bastard when need be"

I rolled my eyes, not wanting to talk to him anymore.

The toast that Tara had placed in the toaster finally popped, causing me to hop out of my seat. I didn't realize how hungry I was.

I quickly ate the toast and went to stand, when Klaus put his hand up, grabbing my arm.

"There are hybrids surrounding the property, " he glared at me, letting my arm go. "For your protection of course."

_Protection my ass_

That was Klaus-speak for "don't try anything stupid". I went into the living room and slumped onto the couch, turning on the television. Of course there wasn't anything good on, Klaus didn't have any decent channels anyway.

I ran back into the bedroom to grab a book I had been reading so I could keep myself occupied. When I returned to the living room, I could hear Klaus on his phone in a hushed tone.

He sounded angry, so I strained to listen.

"_Well then take care of it."  
_There was talking on the other end.

"_No…he cannot have the doppelganger."_

He listened to the caller.

"_Then find his witch that he is using… I will have my hybrids take care of the rest!"_

_Bonnie?_

Whoever was on the other line was talking more frantically now.

"_No! You listen to me! You better make those wards stronger then!"_

I heard him hang up, so I shoved my nose into my book.

"Bit of a problem dearie" Klaus entered the room. "Sounds like my brother got ahold of your witch friend. He is forcing her to take down the protective fields around the house."

I frowned.

_Does he know Bonnie? Clearly not._

"_Okay…"I responded carefully, "What does this mean exactly?"_

Klaus once again, seemed distraught.

Elijah was getting close, and as long as it was Bonnie working her magic, that force field would go down sooner rather than later. Finally, something to look forward to.

"It means, go get your things. My witches are close so we will leave with them when they get here."

_I could only hope that Elijah would get here before then._

* * *

I took my time gathering my things, as I reminisced about the past events.

_How did we end up here? _ I couldn't help but wonder. Elijah and I had our own…tedious relationship already, going from him trying to kidnap me, then to making deals. Then I killed him, I tricked my only chance of survival, which brought me to bringing him back to life and then he betrayed me. We seemed to be playing a vicious game of table tennis, but I lost track of who had the ball in their court now.

_How did we get to always and forever?_

Maybe I should have noticed it.

I should have seen it coming, but now I was preparing for my eternity instead.

The thought hadn't crossed my mind about my future until now. For some reason, it all made sense. It must be the same for Elijah as well. Even now, while he has always fought strongly for my humanity, he stepped up to be the one to turn me, just so I wouldn't lose it.

We were made for each other, I saw it as clear as day now.

This may be the end of my life, but I will not run. I can't run. There was no turning back from this.

I finished packing my bag and exited the room to be grabbed from behind the door.

"Shh…"

_Elijah!_

I turned quickly into his arms to stare into his deep, penetrating brown eyes. He looked so worn.

He nodded, as if to ask _Are you ready? _

I smiled, he wanted to double check, and he would probably triple and quadruple check after the fact.

_More than ever_

He disappeared again and I couldn't help but laugh. He was toying with his prey.

Elijah was smart. Klaus may have been stronger due to his hybrid blood and have more man power, but the elder Original vampire had the personality of a warrior, rather than that of his brothers, the rash lunatic.

Klaus' hybrids stood no chance.

Acting quickly, I let out a blood curdling scream, bringing Klaus to my side in an instant.

"What! What's wrong?"

He had two hybrids with him, Tara was not one of them, which made me feel a little better, she did not seem to be evil.

"E-Elijah! I think he's here!"

_Good thing I took those acting classes freshman year_

I ran to Klaus and hid behind him. I could practically feel Elijah laugh.

"Elijah…"The Original hybrid spoke carefully, backing us to the door. His witches weren't here yet.

_Thankfully_

"No need to hide brother. We will talk like the civil family that we are."

I heard a drop behind me, cause us both to turn to see it was Elijah who stood before us, with a hybrid heart in each of his hands.

"I'm sorry, who is the one that is hiding brother? Behind magic nonetheless?" He dropped the hearts to the ground and removed a handkerchief from his inner picket to wipe his hands.

It took a lot of my willpower not to laugh. Klaus however, did not find it funny. He quickly pushed me away and attacked Elijah, throwing him through the wall.

"Run!" I heard him yell, but I ignored him, instead I hid behind the couch. There was no force in this earth that would make me leave Elijah right now.

_Or ever_.

I listened as the brothers fought on, but it only went for another few (long) moments. With two powerful beings such as them, it could have gone on forever, but one of them had faltered.

_Elijah_

I stood, the positive side of me hoping to see Elijah, while my other half prepared to be lectured by Klaus for not leaving.

It was Elijah who walked through the sheet rock that was formally the wall. I sighed with relief, wanting to run to him but there was a shuffling on the other side that reminded me this wasn't over.

Elijah was before me In a second, he came in close. It was like the first time we met, but this time it was different. Everything was different. He lowered his lips to mine and kissed me, so carefully on the mouth, interlocking my tongue with his. Something however, tasted strange.

_Blood_.

I looked into his own sad eyes, nodding. I was begging him to end me.

_Are you sure?_ His voice rang inside my mind. I could practically feel the guilt, the potential regret, and then the thought we may be able to be together forever. He would never do this if I had told him no. He still didn't want to do this.

I nodded, separating when I heard Klaus stirring again.

"I love you Elena, and I am so sorry."

I felt his hands around my neck. My end was here, but I was never afraid.

I could hear Klaus yelling in protest as he entered the room, Elijah looked at me as if to say "I will see you soon".

Then I felt my neck break, ever so quickly.

In my mind I could hear a hymn playing ever so softly.

_**Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end**_

_Stay tuned for the Epilogue tomorrow =)  
Please review! It would mean the world to me. Let me know what you guys would like to see in the sequel!_


	12. Epilogue

_Here is just a short epilogue for you guys to enjoy. I intend on having the sequel Even in Death started up by tomorrow…or maybe the next day._

_Thank you for all of the reviews/favorites/alerts. I appreciate all of your opinions as I find it can help me grow as a writer =)_

_Also, I feel like I ruined this story a little by doing it entirely in Elena's POV. A lot of things haven't been touched on that would make so much more sense, what do you guys think about me doing this story…again, but in Elijah's POV?_

_Let me know what you think in the reviews =)_

* * *

_**Drink up sweet decadence, **_

_**I can't say no to you**_

_**-Evanescence**_

* * *

_Epilogue_

_ Always and forever_

Those words still played in my mind as I remained in my dream land.

I was approaching death at its door.

Once again, I was in my dream garden, staring I a mirror.

Was this my humanity?

Why do I look so…cold? So heartless?

"Elena" my mirror image's voice was raspy like mine, but it had a different coolness to it.

"Katherine?" I realized.

The first doppelganger nodded.

"What are you doing here? " I was hoping to see Elijah in my dream, not Katherine.

"I am doing a favor for you and a certain Original." She responded, not looking all too happy with her decision, or mine.

I looked around at the flowers, seeming brighter in the direct sunlight. Everything was so beautiful in the sun. I had hoped Elijah was prepared with a daylight ring for me. I would need it soon.

"What do you mean favor?" I probably sounded more annoyed than I should have.

"Elijah needed to get you out of there somehow; I made a perfect understudy slipping in while he distracted him.

"Is he okay?" I began to worry. I had not even considered how angry Klaus would be at him for killing me.

Katherine nodded carefully.

"He got you out. Klaus ended up leaving my body there to chase him, but you both got away safely." She explained, "He is weak right now, but he hasn't moved from your side. I'm here in his stead."

I felt terrible.

He did all of this for me, he made sure I was safe, even in death.

He never wanted this for me, he made that much clear, but I owed him this much. Him and his family needed to carry on.

I turned away to admire the beautiful landscaping, when I turned back, Katherine was gone and everything was even brighter than before.

"Ow. I grumbled, shielding my eyes. Suddenly, my nostrils twitched, I noticed a familiar scent that was much more powerful than before.

"Good morning."

_Elijah_

My guardian, who had done this all for me, against all of his principles, against his honor was sitting next to me. He looked ragged, but still concerned as he handed me a blood bag.

"Please drink. It's been a long few days."

_I wasn't dreaming anymore._

* * *

_**Don't forget to stay turned for Even in Death the next story =)**_


End file.
